


Together Forever

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Altered Mental States, Blood, Dialogue Heavy, Fear, M/M, Mental Instability, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Pet Names, Self-Harm, Trickster Mode (Homestuck), Tricksters, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Dave just wanted him and Karkat to be together forever.





	Together Forever

Karkat ran into the computer room of the meteor, panting and retching in fear. What the fuck happened to everyone?!

Kaaaarkaaat~ Where aaaare you?  
His voice was sweet as sugar, and dripped from his tongue like strawberry sauce.

Karkat come on! I loooove you Karkat!

Karkat's breath hitched as Dave got closer, the troll trying to stay as silent as possible. He rushed over to one of the computers and began typing.  
CG: OH MY FUCKING GOD DAVE'S GONE OFF THE SHITS  
CG: I'M IN THE COMPUTER LAB SOMEONE PLEASE FUCKING HELP  
CG: I CAN FUCKING HEAR HIM I THINK HE'S COMING OH GOG OH FUCK OHGOHVGC

He quickly ducked down and hid under the desk, pulling one of the chairs close to cover him.

Kaaaarkat! I know you're iiiiin heeere!

Shit! He forgot Dave still had trollian...pesterchum...whatever! Karkat clamped his hand over his mouth, curling up and trying to disappear.

Where are you Karkat? Wow it's like hide and seek! Come out, come out wherever you are! Hee hee!

The troll could see Dave from under the table, floating around in the gaudy mix of saccharine pastel and neon.

Aaaare you...HERE?

Dave ripped out one of the chairs and threw it at the wall.

Here?! Here?! HERE?!

He began frantically rushing around, kicking through piles and hurling computers around. Dave paused, heart shaped glasses turned straight at him. Karkats blood ran cold.

KARKAT~!!!!!

Dave zipped over to Kakart, the troll pressing his back against the wall out of fear, but the trickster quickly ripped him out from under the desk. Dave held him out in front of him before squeezing him tightly to his chest, smothering him with kisses and hugs and shaking him back and forth.

Karkat Karkat Karkat!!! Kaaarkaat! There you are!

"Dave what the fuck is going on-why do you look like that-why are you acting so weird-"

Honey! Baby! Sugar-pie cherry-buns!  
I'm so happy to SEE you! Aren't you happy to see me too?  
Dave pouted, Karkat able to see his wide, red eyes behind his heart glasses.

"I-I mean yeah! But-"

Yaaay!  
Once more Dave planted hundreds of warm kisses on Karkat before setting him down.

"What the fuck happened to you? Are you ok?"

I'm better than ok! I'm greaaat!!!!! I feel so happy and fuzzy and amazing!

"No I mean how do I change it?"

W-what? Why? I feel so good!

"Dave, this isn't you. I don't know what syrup is slugging through your veins right now but we need to get it out of your system."

In a very sluggish and fluid motion, Dave pulled out one of his swords and dragged it up his arm, blood pouring out. Karkat's eyes were wide in shock.

Seeeee~ It's really me! Why would you EVER doubt me Karkat?

"D-Dave! You're bleeding!"

Of course, silly! I did just SLICE up my arm!

"You hate blood!"

The OLD me hated blood, but now I'm SO much better, Karkat!

Dave took a slow lick up his cut, blood dripping off his tongue before he kissed Karkat, the poor troll feeling his metallic tasting tongue fill his mouth before slipping out. Karkat stood there, frozen in shock, unable to spit out his boyfriends blood.

Hee hee! You look so CUTE like that! I could just kiss you all over-and I just might!

Dave pulled out a green and red spiral lollipop the size of Karkat's face and held it out like a bouquet of flowers.

Lick this Karkat and we'll be together forever!

Karkat stepped back, Dave closing in on him until his back was pressed against the wall.

Don't you love me, Karkat? Don't you wanna be together forever? With ME?!

Dave had a crazed look in his eye.

"Dave you're scaring me."

Don't be afraid of me! I love you! I love you Karkat! LET'S BE TOGETHER FOREVER!

Dave raised up the lollipop, manic smile on his face as he slammed it down on his head.  
And everything  
went  
white

Then there was so much colour.

Ha ha ha!

Hee hee! Aha ha!

Hee heeha ha ha!


End file.
